


Broken Strings

by lolo1695



Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City, Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Multi, Teenage Pregnancy, domestic abuse, overdose attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolo1695/pseuds/lolo1695
Summary: A family trying to piece their lives back together after a tragic event. Contains Reddie and Berena





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I am new to writing on here, but have read fics for both Holby City and Waterloo Road. Here is the first part to my Waterloo Road/Holby City Crossover. It was posted on Fanfiction.net but not as a crossover as I have only just had the idea of adding in Holby my other favourite show. As I love both Berna and Reddie.
> 
> I do not own Waterloo Road or Holby City or any Waterloo Road or holby city characters. 
> 
> The only characters I own are Sophie Mason,Lucy Mason and Ronan Frenshaw and any children they might have.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it will be quite dramatic in some parts hence the warnings and additional tags. I will tell you at the beginning of chapters that would need warnings.
> 
> Sorry this first part is a bit boring it is just setting the back story.

It was the first day of the spring term at Waterloo road and Rachel Mason could not wait. At the beginning of the school year when Rachel joined Waterloo road as head teacher. Her and deputy head Eddie Lawson were always fighting.  
HTgat all changed, when Rachel found out about Eddie's twin sons Micheal and Stephen and how Stephen had died from cot death. Eddie also found out somethings that day about Rachel. he found out about Rachel’s daughters Sophie and Lucy and her son Ronan and how they had both died Ronan of leukaemia when he was 4 and Lucy in a car crash 2 years ago. At the young age of 18.

They then finally stopped arguing and became closer, because of the things that they had in common. Rachel and Eddie then both finally admitted that they love each other and have done since the first time they meet each other, so they started dating. During the Christmas holidays Eddie move in with Rachel and Sophie. Sophie was very pleased with her mum and Eddie's relationship. Sophie loved to see her mum happy, because she had not had much to be happy about recently. What with Lucy's tragic and unexpected death. Sophie was in the car when it crashed, but escaped with a few cuts and bruises and a broken arm.

The car that was crashed was Sophie’s boyfriends Boltons car. Bolton and Sophie are not together anymore, because she ended the relationship. Sophie ended her relationship with Bolton, because she blamed him for her sister death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolton is two years older then Sophie, but is in the same year as her is resitting his A-Levels.
> 
> The are both in year 12 
> 
> Sophie: 16  
> Bolton: 18


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy part 2. Comments welcome

As usual Rachel was ready and was waiting for Sophie. "Sophie Ella Mason hurry up we are going to be late for school" Rachel shouted up the stairs.  
There appeared Sophie at the top of the stairs she was just like Rachel in every way. With her shoulder length auburn hair in lose ringlets that bounce off her shoulders. Her big bright bambi eyes looking down at her tie as she was straightening it.

"Come on Soph. Eddie is already in the car."  
"I'm coming mum."Sophie replied as she ran down the grabed her bag and followed her mum out the door to the car where Eddie was waiting.  
"Soph what were you doing up there?" Rachel asked.

"Just looking at some photos of Lucy and Me it was two years ago today that she died mum."  
"I know darling let's get to school before we are late.

Rachel,Eddie and Sophie drove through the school gates and pulled up into their usual parking space. Just like normal the car park was empty and they were the first people been quiet and distant the whole way to school which was unlike her. Rachel knew that it was,because two years ago to day Lucy died

"Are you ok Soph." Rachel asked

"Fine." She snapped as the got out the car and ran into school clearly upset.

"What's wrong with her Rachel?" Eddie asked concerned.

"It was two years ago today that Lucy died Eddie." Rachel replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.m  
"Oh Rach I'm sorry come here." Eddie then hugged Rachel as she started to cry.

After Rachel had calmed down and stopped crying her and Eddie made their way into school and headed to Rachel’s office.

It was lunch time and Sophie had not seen or spoken to her mum since this she thought that she would go to her mums office and apologise for the way she acted this morning, because at the end of the day today was hard for her mum as Sophie got to the anti chamber of her mums office. She saw Bridget.

"Hi Bridget is my mum in there?"

"Yeah I think she is you can go in and see her if you want she seemed pretty upset earlier."  
"Ok thanks Bridget.''

Sophie knocked lightly on her mums office door and waited for her mum to allow her to enter.

"Come in" Her mum said in a whisper

Sophie entered the office and took one look at her my she was curled up in a ball on the sofa in the corner of her aulburn hair a mess. Her eyes were all red and puffy. She looked like she had been crying for hours. Sophie took one look at her mum and felt a wave of guilt wave over her as she knew that she was partly to blame.

"Oh hi Soph" Rachel said sadly with out looking up,because she knew it was her daughter.

"Hi mum I just wanted to say sorry for the way I acted earlier. I know that this is a hard day for you two and I was childish and selfish earlier." Sophie replied sheepishly.

"Come here baby it's ok I know you will find today hard. I know you blame yourself as much as you like me to think that you blame Bolton for Lucy's death''

Sophie walked over to her mum and curled up on her mums lap and sobbed until she falls asleep.  
Rachel I need you to sighn these doc..u..ments. Eddie calls as he walks in to the office.

Then he stops as he see Rachel curled up asleep with Sophie curled up on her lap then covers them both with a blanket and kisses them both on the forehead and leaves the office quietly. Eddie sees Sophie like the daughter he never had.

Sophie's Dream:  
"Hay Luc do you want to come out with me and Bolton tonight?''

"Yeah why not it beats revision."

"Is mum ok with as goin out Soph? Lucy asked

"Yeah she is fine with it, because it is Friday, but we have to be home by eleven."

"Oh ok then let's go." Lucy replies

Sophie and Lucy make their way to Boltons house where he will be driving them to the party that they are going were driving along. then blot on turned his head to ask sophie where a bouts this party was and he hit a lorry.

"BOLTON watch out!" Sophie shriked as they hit the lorry.

They were all taken to the hospital by abulance Bolton and Sophie seemed ok where as Lucy had been hit the worst by the they all arrived at the hospital and Rachel and candiece were called. Rachel rushed over to Sophie and said

"Are you ok Sophie I was so worried when I got the call I am never letting you out of my sight again." Rachel cried

"I'm fine mum just a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises that's all. Lucy's not ok though loook."  
Rachel looked over to where the doctors and nurses were checking Lucy over and it did not look good.

"Miss Mason I am sorry to say that Lucy has got multiple internal injuries and has suffered a major head injury. To the point where she has slipped into a coma and it is unlikely that she will make it through the night."

"Oh my god!" Rachel whispered as she made her way over to Lucy's bed.

"Luc please wake up sweetie I love you and I need you baby girl please wake up sweetheart.  
Then the monitors beside Lucy's bed bleeped  
"I need to see my sister and tell her I'm sorry. I did not mean what I said I was just angry" Sophie screamed at the nurse and doctors that were stopping her getting out of bed.

However it was to late because the monitors around Lucy's bed started bleeping and Rachel was pushed away while they tried to restart Lucy's they failed and a few Mintues later she was preanounced you could hear in that hospital room were the quiet sobbes of Rachel and Sophie.

"Noooo." Sophie screamed as she woke up  
"What happened sweetie." Rachel asked in a panicked voice

"I had that dream again mum." Sophie cried

"what the one where Lucy dies darling."

"Yeah that one."

"Oh sweetie come here shall we go home."

"yeah mum I think we should."

I will just go and tell eddie we are going and to meet us at home while you get your stuff together." Rachel said leaving her office wondering what had happened between her daughters before Lucy died as although they went out together that night they were not really speaking to each other before that. She could just not get the feeling that something had gone one between them as why else would Sophie want to apologise to her sister. 

"OK mum see you by your car in a few Minutes" Sophie replied wishing that she could tell her mum what had happened between her and Lucy, but she was worried after she told her she wouldn't want to speak to her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 enjoy. Please comment

The first month of the spring term was coming to an end. Sophie had not been feeling well for a few days now. She kept getting a temperature,tummy pains and she kept being sick. It was the lesson before luch on a friday and Sophie was in english with Tom Clarkson. She was sitting next to Sam and Lauren. When she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach.

"Sir can I go to the toilet please?" Sophie asked

"Yeah of cause Sophie just be quick ok." Tom replied

"yeah I will thanks sir." Sophie made her way to the toilets. She made it there just in time before she was sick in the toilet. After she had finished being sick. It was lunchtime so she slowly made her way to lunch.

After lunch she had drama with Izzie clarkson. Sophie was very fond of Tom and izzie. They were both great friends with her mum and Eddie. Sophie slowly walked into drama she was pale and she looked really ill. She had her hand on the right side of her stomach, because it hurt so much.

"Sophie darling are you ok?"Izzie asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine miss"Sophie whispered in pain.

"Ok if your sure."Izzie says still not convinced

It was halfway through the lesson and the class were in little groups of four or five doing a scenes where their teenage children came in late from a night out and they are cross with them. Sophie was in a group with Chlo,Maxine,Sam and Lauren. Their group was doing really were all looking forward to showing the rest of the class. It was their turn to show the rest of the class their scene. The class really loved their scene. 

However about halfway through their scene Sophie cried out in pain and collapsed on the floor.

"Sophie are you ok?" Chlo asked a bit panicked

Izzie rushed over to where Sophie was lying on the floor in agony.

"Sophie sweetie are you ok? Talk to me honey."

"Yeah I'm fine."Sophie cried weakly

"No your not and your clearly in pain. You've also got a temperature. Izzie replied as she felt Sophie's forehead.

"Chlo go and get Miss Mason and Mr Lawson quickly please." Izzie told her daughter.

"No please miss don't get my mum or Eddie I mean Mr Lawson." Sophie said panicky.

However Chlo had already gone to get Rachel and Eddie. Chlo run into Rachel's office luckily Eddie was there two.

"Chlo is everything ok? You seem a bit panicked." Rachel asked the young girl.

"yeah I'm fine. It's Sophie she collapsed in drama and my mum told me to come and fine you and Mr Lawson miss." Chlo said rushed and out of breath.

"Oh my god." Rachel said as she rushed out her office down to Izzie's drama room with Chlo and Eddie following quickly behind.

As they entered Izzie's classroom there was just Tom and Izzie on the floor next to Sophie, because all the other kids had gone home. Izzie was by Sophie's head stroking her hair.

"Oh Soph what's wrong sweetheart?" Eddie asked

"I don't know my stomach hurts and I feel hot and keep being sick dad." Sophie cried

"OK let's get you to the hospital Soph and get you checked out." Rachel told Sophie

"All sorted Rach I called an ambulance and it's on it's way." Izzie told Rachel.

"No mum, dad I don't need to go to hospital." Sophie cried.

"I know your scared Sophie, but we need to get you checked out." Eddie said soothingly.

Sophie look at me baby I promise it will not be like last time. Rachel replied.

Why what happened last time Rachel? Tom and Izzie asked in unison.

"Last time Sophie was in hospital was the night Lucy died." Rachel told Tom and Izzie.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and Sophie was taken to the hospital with Rachel and Eddie close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 as well today enjoy xx

The ambulance arrived at Holby City hospital. Where Sophie was taken to AAU. She was then checked over by Mr Di Lucca did some tests to see what was wrong with Sophie.

"Miss Mason can I have a word outside please?" Raf asked Rachel.

"Yeah ok course let me just go and tell Sophie and get her dad." Rachel replied.

"Eddie the doctor wants a word with us outside."

"Sophie will won't be a minute sweetheart the doctor just wants a quick word with us outside ok." Eddie told a scared looking Sophie.

"Ok mum, dad see you in a minute."

Eddie and Rachel followed the doctor outside to find out what was wrong with their little girl.

" I think that it is Sophie's appendix that is causing her all this pain."he told Rachel an Eddie 

"OK so how can you help her?" Eddie asked the doctor.

"Well we will have to remove it before it burst"

"What an operation?" Rachel asked

"Yeah but it is routine and she should be out of hospital a week after the operation if there are no complications." 

"However Sophie will have to take a couple of weeks off school after the operation to make sure that she had fully recovered."

"Ok thank you doctor we will tell Sophie then you can come and talk to her about the actual operation" Eddie said shaking the doctors hand as he thanked him.

"Ok that should be fine I will see you later on." I'll just go and do the paperwork so she can be transferred up to Keller our general surgical ward.   
Rachel and Eddie walked back over to Sophie's bed to tell her the good and bad news.  
" Soph the doctors know whats wrong with you."Eddie told Sophie

"What is it dad what wrong with me?"Sophie asked

"It's your appendix love." Rachel said to a worried looking Sophie

"H..ow do they make me better?"She asked already really knowing the answer she just hoped she was wrong

"They remove your appendix Soph then you will feel better."

"But mum I don't want an operation I don't want to die like Lucy."

"I want to go home"Sophie replied while trying to pull out her IV lines out and trying to get out of bed to get dressed, but failing miserably, because she was in to much pain.

"Sophie Ella Mason look at me sweetie you won't die you will go and have this operation and then you will be able to go home." Rachel firmly but calmly told her daughter using her head teacher voice like she always did when ever she wanted to get through to Sophie.

"Soph if you go and have this operation their is some good news as well."

"What that then dad?"

"Me and your mum were thinking that we would take you to florida in the summer"

"Oh cool thanks mum,dad and can we go to disneyland to?" Sophie asked as she tried to hug them, but winced in pain as she did so.

Once Sophie had been transferred up to Keller a different doctor came over to have a chat with them about the operation in the morning and what to expect.

"Hi Sophie I'm Dr Leevy and I am going to be the person taking out you appendix tomorrow." 

"I would like to talk about what will happen tomorrow if that is ok with you?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Ok well first of all nothing to eat or drink after midnight otherwise it will affect the anastasia . Right tomorrow you will be brought down to the theatre. 

Where first we will give you a general anastentic to put you to is so that you will not be able to feel the operation. Your mum and dad can come down with you and stay with you until you full asleep."

Dr Leevy said just thinking that Rachel and Eddie where both sophie's parents. However neither Rachel or Edfie corrected him.

"Then me and my team of surgeons will do the operation which should take at least an hour maybe even two.

After the operation is complete you will be taken to recovery where you will stay for about an hour until you have woken up completely, and we know that you have not reacted to the anastentic or any of the painkillers.

That will have given when we are sure that you are ok you will be brought back up here where you will be able to have something to eat and drink." 

" Have you got any questions that you want to ask me before I go?"

" Yeah I have what if I wake up during the operation cause you know you see these things happen on TV don't you?"

Well don't worry about that, because you will be attached to all these monitors that tell as different things. One of these things is if you are waking up or not. So when you are waking up a bit we will just top up the anastentic. Ok is that every thing?"

"Yeah that's everything thanks doctor." Sophie whispered

"Ok will I will see you in the morning Sophie."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5.   
> This chapter is just a filler and pretty short but will hopefully post another part tonight. 
> 
> Hope you are all enjoying it
> 
> I love it when people comment as it encourages me to write, so if you have any ideas or things that you would like to see then let me know xx

It was a nice sunny day in Rochdale and the sun was streaming through the window waking Sophie up. Once Sophie was fully awake she remembered where she was and what today was. Today was the day that she would have her appendix removed. She was feeling a little scared and nervous. Sophie was still deep in thought. When she noticed that it was not just her in the room anymore. Her mum and dad had arrived. So they talked about what Sophie wanted to do when she got home and in the summer holidays. This took Sophie's mind of the operation.

However, all too soon for Sophie's likening, the doctors were there to take her down to theatre. Rachel and Eddie held her hand all the way there. While the anaesthetist was giving Sophie the general anaesthetic, she said count down from ten Sophie then the next thing you will know you will have woken up and it will all be over. 

When Sophie was asleep Rachel and Eddie kissed Sophie on the forehead and left the theatre. The surgeon said that she would come and tell them when the operation was over and how it went.

Rachel's Pov:  
I hate everything about hospitals. I always have. My baby girl is in there being cut open and I can't help her and I hate that. To top it all off the hospitals cold plastic chairs are really uncomfortable and their coffee tasted horrible. I stare at the clock on the white pale walls. It looks like the hands on the clock are going backwards. However this might be due to the fact that I have been staring at it for the last hour 40 minutes. I have never been a patient person. I always want things to happen there and then. Thank god my thoughts were interrupted by Eddie calling my name to tell me that the operation was over and the surgeon wanted to talk to us before we went and saw Sophie.

Eddie's Pov:  
Rachel was sat beside me on these uncomfortable blue plastic hospital chairs. She would not take her eyes of the clock. She had been staring at it all the time that Sophie had been in there. Whereas I had been staring at this very 'interesting' mark on the floor. I stood up to stretch my legs and started pacing the corridor.

"Eddie please Sit down it is not going to make time go any faster." Rachel said sounding stressed and upset.

"Says you who have been staring at the clock since we came out of there." Eddie replied harshly

I regretted what I said the minute it came out of my mouth. I knew that Rachel could not help staring at the clock. She is not the most patient person in the world when it comes to waiting. That is one of the many reasons that I love her. So I quickly apologised to her and she said not to worry about it. I can see why is getting sick of waiting I am to and I am not even Sophie's father even though I see her as my own daughter and she has started calling me dad which still brings a tear to my eye every time she says it. I then see the surgeon coming out of the theatre. So I called Rachel who is still in her own little world staring at the clock. To tell her that the operation was over and that Mr Leevy wanted to talk to us before we went and saw Sophie.

"Miss Mason, Mr Lawson the operation went really well. I am glad we removed Sophie's appendix when we did, because it would not have been to long before it burst. However the operation went really well and Sophie will probably have to stay in hospital for about a week. Then she must not go to School for a week after being discharged from hospital. When she does go back to school she must take it easy and not over work herself. Have you got any questions before I take you to see her?"

"Will she be able to do PE and Drama at school because she really likes both those subjects."

"I would say about a month as long as she takes it easy and does not over do it."

"Can we see her now please?" Eddie asked

"Cause I will take you up there now however I must warn you that the anaesthetic will not have worn off yet so she will still be tired and sleepy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six sorry it's taken a while I have been busy at work.

Rachel and Eddie entered the ward and walked over to Sophie's bed. She looked so small and venerable in that hospital bed.

"How you feeling darling?" Rachel asked

"Ok I guess a little tired though. How are you guys." Sophie replied sleepily

"You will be sweetheart the anaesthetic has not quite worn off yet. Stop worrying about us and try and get some sleep. You're just like your mother worrying about everyone else but yourself. All we care about at the moment is you." Eddie said sternly.

Sophie then drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Rachel gently woke Sophie up."Sophie honey you have visitors."

"Umm what mum?" Sophie asked sleepily as she woke up

Sophie opened her eyes and looked round the room and there was Izzie, tom, Chlo, Mika, her mum and dad.

"Sweetie this is for you it's just a little present from Tom, Me Chlo and Mika to say get well soon." Izzie said as she handed Sophie a card and a teddy that said get well soon.

"Thank you that's really kind of you." Sophie replied quietly, because she could not quiet talk probably because she was still groggy and sleepy from the anaesthetic

"Schools not the same without you its quiet." Chlo told Sophie cheekily. This resulted in Chlo getting hit playfully around the head by Sophie. Sophie then winced in pain as she did this.

A couple of hours later and it was time for Izzie, t, Chlo, Mika to leave,as visiting hours were over. So they all said goodbye to Sophie and hoped that she would get better soon.

A week later Sophie was still I hospital and was getting board and could not wait to be allowed home. Just like Rachel Sophie hated hospitals.  
AdAlso Rachel and Eddie were not at the hospital yet, because they both had to go into school then one of them would go at lunch then the other would go at lunch and any free time they had would be spent with Sophie. Then they would both come back after school. This is what it had been like for the last week. So at this moment in time Sophie had nobody to talk to. So it had just gone 9. So this meant that Eddie would not be here for another hour at least.

Sophie was reading book trying to pass the time before her dad arrived when she saw a female doctor with short brunette hair walking over to her 

"Hi Sophie right I'm Ms Campbell, Dr Leevy not in today, so I will be looking after you today. How are you today your mum and dad not here yet then?" Ms Campbell asked softly 

"Fine thanks you. No there not here yet my dad should be coming in about an hour, because they both had to go the school first."

"Oh ok can I examine you so that I can check your progress and all being well then you should be able to go home later this afternoon."

"Yeah cause do you want me to lift my top up or not."

"If you wouldn't mind only so I can see how the wound is healing."

Sophie pulled her top up so the doctor could examine the wound. The doctor felt around the wound.

"Well it all seems to be healing nicely so you can go home later today. I will go and get a nurse to take your IV lines ok"

"Yeah and thank you for everything you have done."

About 5 minutes later nurse Lane came in to take Sophie's IV lines out. Once they had all been taken out and the nurse had left. Sophie got dressed slowly, because her right side was still a bit sore. Once she was dressed she slowly packed her bags remembering to put all the cards and presents she had got off various people.

She was just finishing packing when Eddie entered the room.

"Hay Soph sorry your mum could not come as well school is just a bit hectic today, but she said that she will try and get over at lunch." What you doing out of bed and packing all your bags and why have you not got your IV lines in anymore?" Eddie asked confused

"Actually dad tell mum that she will not need to come over at lunch, because they said I can go home later today." Sophie replied to a still confused Eddie.

"Oh that's great news Sophie." Eddie said excitedly and pick Sophie up and spun her round like a little kid.

"Ow dad you're hurting me"

"Oh yeah sorry sweetheart. I will just go and ring your mum and tell her the good news."

15 minutes later Rachel arrives at the hospital and goes up to Sophie's Room Where they doctors are signing discharge forms that Sophie has to sign as well, because she is now that is all done they all go home, because both Rachel and Eddie have told Tom and Kim to look after the school so they can both be with Sophie for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter any suggestions please comment and I will see what I can do xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 please comment as that motivates me to update and write more. X

It was a dull Wednesday morning in the Mason/Lawson household. Sophie was the first one up which was unusual, because she was normally the last one up. Sophie got dressed in some skinny jeans, plain white T-shirt, black cardigan and her knee length black boots.

That Rachel got her for her birthday. Sophie then went down stairs and, because she was the first one up she decided to make Rachel and Eddie breakfast.

Meanwhile upstairs in Rachel and Eddie's room Rachel was trying to get Eddie up.

"Come on Eddie get up now." Rachel pleaded

"Make Me." Eddie replied cheekily like a schoolboy.

"Edward Lawson get up now or I will have to give you detention" Rachel replied as if she was talking to a pupil.

"Sorry miss. However I can think of another way in which you can punish me."Eddie said as he pulled Rachel on top of him

"No Edward get up now." Rachel shouted as she made her way to the ensuite bathroom to have a shower.

20 minutes later just as Sophie was putting three plates of bacon, egg and toast on the table. Eddie and Rachel came into the kitchen.

"Morning Soph what's all this?" Rachel asked

"Morning mum, dad I just thought that I would make you breakfast to say thank you for   
everything that you have done for me." Sophie replied

"Oh princess that is really sweet but you did not have to do all this."Eddie told Sophie.

While eating there breakfast they talked about random things and Sophie told them that she was board of sitting in Rachel's office all day and could not wait for Monday when she could go back to lessons. 

Rachel and Eddie told her that they thought that they would never here are say that.

Once all the breakfast things were put in the dishwasher. Sophie insisted she would do the dishes. Even though Rachel said that she and Eddie would do them. 

They then got their stuff together and went and faced another normal day at waterloo road.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel, Eddie and Sophie arrived at the waterloo road and Rachel parked the car in the usual place. They then made their way up to Rachel's office where Sophie would stay all day. 

While Rachel did work and Eddie went to lessons.

Rachel had been doing paper work for most of the day. However she still felt like the pile of paper work was getting bigger and she could not wait for the lunch time bell to go. 

When the bell did go she told Sophie to go and meet her friends and go and get some lunch. Rachel then took a walk around the school. 

She then came to the cooler and had a great idea. Rachel entered the cooler to find that there was nobody in it for a change. She then put her plan into action. She got her mobile out of her pocket and rang Eddie.

"Hi Mr Lawson."

"Hi Rach has something happened?"

"Yeah actually it has can you come down to the cooler please?"

"Why are you ok." Eddie asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine, but please Mr Lawson could you come down to the cooler I will explain when you get here thank you. Oh and it's Miss Mason in school." Raxhel replied sternly.

5 minutes later Eddie had got to the cooler

"Rach what did you want there is nobody in here." Eddie Said Confused

"Mr Edward Lawson its Miss Mason in school." Rachel replied in her head teacher voice

"Sweetheart you're scaring me now I never called you Miss Mason in school."

"Edward Lawson sit down this instant I think that you need to learn some manners and that is not how you speak to your head teacher."

Eddie sat down at the desk just like he had been asked.

"Now I think that you need to be punished for not getting up this morning don't you?" Rachel asked as she put some lined paper in fornt of him.

"Now I want you to write I must get up when I am told and not disobey my head teacher while in school. 500 times please."

"But Rachel sweetheart ....

"It is miss in school. If you don't start to follow the rules then I will made it 700 lines instead of 500. Is that clear?" Rachel asked Eddie sternly

"Yes Miss. Sorry miss"

It was nearly the end of lunch and Eddie was getting board

"Miss can I go now? I have a class to teach next lesson." Eddie lied

"No Edward you cannot go, because you have not finished your work and you have a free lesson next, because I checked." Rachel said sternly as she finished off some paper work.

It was coming up to the end of the day and Sophie was wondering where her mum was because she had left the office just before lunch and had not returned which was over two hours ago. 

So when the bell went Sophie made her way to her mum's car to wait for her mum and Eddie. On her way to the car park she spotted her mum in the cooler with Eddie. However she was confused, because there was nobody else in there. Also Eddie looked like he was writing lines. So she went and investigated. As she was just about to go into the cooler She saw Tom and Izzie coming towards her.

"Hi guys"

"Hi Sophie sweetie is everything ok are you feeling better?"Izzie asked

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better thanks. Do you know why my mum is in the cooler with my dad and why he is writing lines?" Sophie asked

"No sorry Sophie we don't but shall we go and find out?" Tom asked with a grin on his face

"Tom don't go and cause trouble like a child." Izzie told Tom

"No don't worry about it Izzie it will be fun." Sophie told 

Sophie, Tom and Izzie Entered the cooler without Rachel or Eddie knowing.

"Oh dad you been naughty is that why you're in here? Is it, because you would not get up this morning." Sophie asked Eddie windindg him up while Tom and Izzie were laughing behind Sophie.

"Oi be quiet you will get me into trouble you know what your mum's like." Eddie told Sophie "You two stop laughing I'm already in enough trouble as it is." Eddie told Tom and Izzie as he through paper at them

"I heard that Edward and stop throwing paper before I make you write more lines. Sophie, Tom and Izzie do you want to join Eddie in the cooler for being cheeky and disruptive? Rachel asked  
Um no thanks. They all replied

Well I am not waiting around here I am going to go home. I will see you both at home when you have finished mucking about. Sophie told Rachel and Eddie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an update, but a plot idea. Would really like opinions on what people think.

Sorry I have not updated in ages I have been busy starting a new job. However I have an idea for a storyline that I want peoples opinions on. As after all you guys are the ones reading it but it would take the fic in a slightly different direction then originally planned. As I am gonna by to be adding berna, Marcus, Cam and Charlotte into the fic soon. I was thinking that it could be revealed that Bernie and Marcus are actually Sophie’s parents and not I st her godparents as Rachel had her believe, and that Rachel adopted her when she was a baby. When sophie finds this out she kind of goes off the rails what do people think, and blames herself for Bernie and Marcus divorce as she got it into her head that they always argued about giving her up Sorry if you thought this was an update. Pleas call moment on what you think


	10. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but have quite a few updates already written, and the rest of the fic already planned out, so updates should be more regular.

Easter was fast approaching, and the Lawson/Mason family was very excited about this, because in just under a week they would all be in Florida. Rachel and Eddie had been together for 18 months now.

So Rachel, Eddie and Sophie pulled into their normal space and Sophie got out of the car and went over to Bolton, because they were back together now, Sophie had told him she had been silly in blaming him for Lucy's death. So she had apologised and they were back together. Much to Rachel's delight, because she liked Bolton and she knew that he made Sophie happy. However Eddie was not sure, because even though Sophie was not actually his daughter he saw her as his little girl. So he was not sure about her getting a boyfriend even though she was sixteen.

Sophie and Bolton were kissing when Eddie, Tom, Rachel and Izzie walked passed

"Oi put him down you don't know where he's be." Eddie told Sophie

"Oh dad Stop mum tell him."

"Oh come on Eddie it's cute."

"Yeah wells she is too young to have boyfriends" Eddie told Rachel

"She's Sixteen Eddie."

"Don't worry about it Rach Tom's the same with Chlo and Mika and Mika is almost eighteen."

"I am not Iz."

"Yeah you are only the other day you were telling me that Chlo was too young to be with Donte."

Rachael and Eddie had left Tom and Izzie and were making their way up to Rachel's Office. The bell for first lesson went and Eddie went to teach year 8's maths and Rachel got on with some paper work. It was second lesson of the day and Eddie had year 11 for maths and it just so happened that Sophie was in that class. This was perfect, because Eddie needed to speak to Sophie at the end of the lesson.

As the bell rang for break and Sophie was just packing her things away. Eddie came up to her and asked if he could have a word. Once everyone had left he closed the door and Sat down at his desk and Sophie stood opposite it.

"Soph your ok with me and your mum aren't you?" Eddie asked

"Yeah of Cause I am I think it is great to finally have a dad that cares about me and my mum just seems so happy with you."

"That's good, because I was going to ask your mum to marry me. I just wanted to check that it was ok with you first."

"Oh my god yeah that is fantastic. When were you thinking of doing it I was thinking of doing it in the staffroom at lunch so if you want to come down at the beginning of lunch then I will do it then."

"I was also thinking that I could formally adopt you and then you could change your name form Mason to Lawson. Then we would be a proper little family."

"Yeah that would be great." Sophie said as she hugged Eddie.

"Not a word of this to your mum ok"

"Ok I promise."

The next two lessons seemed to drag on for both Eddie and Sophie and when the bell finally rang for lunch they both could not wait to get to the staff room.

Rachel as usual was absorbed in paper work. So she did not even notice Eddie come in.

"Hi Rach"

"Hi Eddie how are you?" Rachel asked

"I'm fine I was thinking maybe we could go and have lunch in the staffroom today instead of having it in here."

"Oh I don't know Eddie you know I don't like going to the staffroom."

"Please Rach" Eddie begged

"Oh ok then"

So Rachel and Eddie made their way to the Staffroom. Unknown to Rachel that Sophie was just behind them and would be joining them. Rachel went in and Eddie said that he would be there in a minute. He waited for Sophie and they went in together.

"Miss Sophie Mason this is a staffroom and I do believe that you are student." Grantly told a very excited Sophie

Give a rest Grantly I told Sophie to come her ok, because it is a very special occasion.

Why Eddie what is the occasion? Rachel asked confused

Eddie got on one knee and said

"Well Rachel Mason the most amazing women in the world. What can I say apart form the fact that I Iove you from the moment I set eyes on you even though we fought a lot then I found out about Lucy and I knew we had something in common we had both lost a child. Also my darling you have another amazing daughter Sophie and I would love to be a part of both your lives. So would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Of cause I will Eddie." Rachel said almost in tears because, she was so happy.

"Eddie it worked I can't believe you got my mum to marry you now we can be a proper family."

"Hang on Sophie knew about this? Rachel asked confused"

"Of cause she did Rach I checked with her if it was ok first."

"Also that is not the best bit is it Soph"

"No it's not dad I can I tell mum the next bit"

"Cause you can sweetheart"

"Well mum Eddie said he wants to formally adopt me then I can change my name to Lawson and we can be a proper family."

Oh that's just great darling. Rachel said as she hugged Sophie.

Many people came to congratulate the happy couple.

However all to quickly lunchtime was over and everyone had to go to lessons.

So everyone said that they would have a proper celebration in here after school. When the final bell went Rachel, Eddie and Sophie made their way to the staffroom Bolton, Chlo, Donte, Mika, Brett, Maxine and Janeece were also invited to join the party and they all partied way into the night.


	11. Last Day of Term

Waterloo Road was buzzing with excitement, because it was the last day of term before the Easter Break. All the students and staff were very excited about the up coming break Two weeks whole weeks of relaxing, late nights and parties. However no body was more excited about the end of term then Rachel, Eddie and Sophie, because they could not wait to spend the two week break in Florida the first holiday they would go on as a family.

Rachel pulled into the space that said head teacher at the front of the school. Sophie got out of the car said good bye to her mum and dad and told them she would see them though Eddie was not her biological dad he was her real dad, because he cares and loves her like a real dad should and she would not have it another way.

"Oh come on Rach why wont you let me drive your Mazda?"

"I won't let you drive my Mazda Eddie, because it is the most precious thing in the world." Rachel told Eddie playfully

"Even more precious then Sophie?" Eddie asked Rachel knowing full well that it wasn't

"What's more Precious then Sophie?" Tom asked

"Rachel’s Mazda that she will not let me drive." Eddie pouted

"You know full well why I will not let you drive my car and I never said that it was more precious then Sophie now let's get into school or we will be late for assembly."

After assembly Rachel and Eddie were walking to Rachel’s office, because Eddie had a free lesson so he had decided to spend it with Rachel.

"I love the last day of term."

"Do you, why's that then Rach? Eddie asked her

"Because there is very little paper work for me to do. So I can spend the last day of term wondering around the school, chatting to my pupils in between lesson and annoying my deputy."

"Oh you can can you." Eddie said playfully

"Well fancy a bit of fun now."

"Eddie it may be the last day of term. However I am still the head teacher and you are still the deputy."

"Oh please come on Rach." Eddie begged using puppy dog eyes

"I said no Eddie and you know the puppy dog eyes don't work on me and have you not got a lesson to teach or some marking to do."

"Yeah I have got marking to do. However I would much rather spend my free hour with my lovely wife to be."

"That's very sweet Eddie but , I have work to do and after today haas finished we have got two whole weeks to spend with each other."

The day went buy very quickly with hardly any disruption. Apart form a few fights the day had gone by smoothly and before Rachel knew it the bell had gone for the last time for two weeks and Eddie was by her office door ready to go and meet Sophie by the car and go home and pack for Florida, because in less then 36 hours they would be in Florida.


End file.
